The Sophomore Experiment
by avamura
Summary: Kadang mahasiswa yang paling bermasalah bukanlah pemuda rebel yang suka bolos kuliah dan merokok di kamar mandi... melainkan gadis oriental bermuka manis yang IP-nya empat koma nol nol. [Levi/Mikasa, AU]


Dulu, Carla sempat khawatir setengah mati ketika putri angkatnya meminta izin untuk lanjut kuliah selepas SMA.

Bukannya apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja ia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dari sekian banyak jurusan di Universitas Maria yang bisa Mikasa masuki semudah membalik telapak tangan, ia ngotot sekali mau masuk ke jurusan Teknik Pertahanan Dinding. _Ah, yang benar saja? Masa iya putrinya yang_ _kalem, manis, lemah lembut dan rajin bersih-bersih bak_ _reinkarnasi_ _Cinderella_ _abad 21 itu nanti bisa betah di jurusan_ _yang_ _'laki banget' begitu?_

Tapi meski berapa kalipun diminta untuk berpikir ulang, jawaban gadis itu selalu sama: dia cuma tidak mau jauh-jauh dari sang saudara angkat, Eren Jaeger.

Motivasi yang sekilas kedengaran konyol, memang—apalagi kalau jurusan yang akan dia masuki terkenal sebagai jurusan yang identik dengan kaum adam. Bahkan gosipnya, orang-orang yang mau masuk ke sana harus kuat memanjat dinding Maria sampai ke puncak. Yakali itu mau seleksi manusia apa cicak? Alhasil, tidak heran kalau sudah tiga angkatan berlalu sejak terakhir kali ada makhluk bernama mahasiswi di sana.

Sebut saja Carla ibu-ibu jadul yang terlalu protektif, tapi rasa-rasanya mau ditanya berapa kalipun, ia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa seratus persen merestui Mikasa menuntut ilmu di sana. Bahkan keberadaan Eren—putra tunggalnya— di kelas yang sama, tetap saja tidak banyak mengubah pemikirannya. Dari dulu, Mikasa adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah. Bagaimana kalau nanti tugas-tugasnya terlalu berat? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada kasus sekuhara? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia jadi _bad girl_ gara-gara salah gaul?

Yah, Carla memang kadang kelewat paranoid, sih. Tapi seandainya saja dia tahu... bahwa petuah _'jaga saudaramu baik-baik, ya!_ ' yang selalu diucapkannya setiap pagi itu ditujukan pada orang yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Sophomore Experiment**

 _Avamura, 201_ _6_ _._ _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama._ Terinspirasi dari lagu Heart Attack-nya Demi Lovato. Levi/Mikasa. AU.

 _[ Kadang mahasiswa yang paling bermasalah bukanlah pemuda rebel yang suka bolos kuliah dan merokok di kamar mandi... melainkan gadis oriental bermuka manis yang IP-nya empat koma nol nol. ]_

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren, jaga saudaramu baik-baik, ya!"

Di depan pintu rumahnya, Carla Jaeger melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar. Sepasang remaja beda gender yang sudah berjalan melewati pagar, berbalik dan membalas salam wanita itu. Si gadis berambut sebahu melambai balik dengan senyum manis. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya, cuma memutar mata dan mengangkat tangan setengah hati.

"Iya Bu, iya," gumamnya. Ditambah ekspresi _'oh_ _ya ampun, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini'—_ yang kalau saja jaraknya dengan sang ibu tidak kurang dari lima meter, pasti sudah membuat dia digetok gagang sapu gara-gara nggak sopan sama orang tua.

Eren Jaeger mendengus sebal. _Duh, sampai kapan sih mereka akan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini?_

Sejurus kemudian, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran putra tunggalnya, Carla berdehem. Alisnya terangkat, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Eren mendengus lagi, menyadari apa yang ditunggu oleh sang ibu.

"Eren...?"

Dipandangi dengan tatapan tajam begitu, akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Apa boleh buat... _mother's house, mother's rules._ Kemudian seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap pagi, Eren pun terpaksa mengulurkan tangan—dan seperti biasa pula, Mikasa menggandengnya dengan patuh. Entah kenapa Carla keukeuh sekali dengan pendapatnya bahwa sebagai seorang laki-laki, Eren harus bertanggungjawab penuh untuk menjamin keselamatan Mikasa, saudara angkatnya itu. Padahal Carla tidak tahu saja... kalau misalnya nanti mereka berdua bertemu gerombolan gangster tukang palak di jalan, pasti Mikasa duluan yang maju dan pasang kuda-kuda nantangin duel.

Tapi entahlah, sampai sekarang Eren Jaeger pun masih tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa masih saja mau memainkan sandiwara itu. Masih sok-sok lemah macam gadis remaja di shoujo manga. Dan sejauh jarak pandang Carla, ia terus saja menggamit lengan Eren. Meyakinkan sekali.

Baru setelah mereka sampai di belokan terdekat dan rumah hilang dari pandangan, mereka kembali menjauh. Eren dan Mikasa berbeda pandangan soal banyak hal, tapi untungnya mereka sependapat untuk yang satu ini: bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan ke universitas bak sepasang kembar siam itu bukan ide bagus. Resikonya ada dua; antara a) mereka dikira incest, atau b) keduanya kehilangan peluang dapat jodoh.

Beberapa langkah pun berlalu dengan kikuk. Mikasa melihat lurus ke jalan. Sementara Eren menoleh ke segala arah, bosan.

"Eh, Mik."

"Iya?"

"Bosan nggak sih kuliah di kampus kita sekarang."

"Ummm... biasa saja," jawab Mikasa, datar. "Memangnya kau bosan?"

"Iya, nih." Eren mengantongi tangannya ke saku jaket, dan menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya. "Dulu aku tidak tahu kalau selain sistem pertahanan dan penyerangan, kita juga harus belajar fisika batuan. Di mata kuliah Sir Gunther, aku jadi merasa seperti calon tukang bangunan dengan gelar sarjana."

"Kita belajar tentang dinding, Eren. Secara teknis itu termasuk bangunan." _Matter-of-fact. Sangat Mikasa._

"Eh—iya juga sih. Tapi aku juga tidak mengira kalau kita masih butuh belajar fisika dan matematika. Astaga, kukira selepas SMA aku bisa bebas dari eksak!"

Mikasa menoleh ke arah saudara angkatnya. _Lah._ Dulu dia kira Eren sudah riset, sudah wawancara alumni, sudah tahu seluk beluk Teknik Pertahanan Dinding—makanya gadis itu enteng saja _copy-paste_ kolom jurusan dari punya Eren ketika ia mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Tapi nyatanya? Ah, tahu begitu dia seret saja Eren masuk jurusan tata boga. Biar sekalian jadi bapak rumah tangga yang baik, daripada keleleran jadi mahasiswa salah jurusan.

"Ah, tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu, Mikasa?" lanjut Eren, mengabaikan ekspresi menyesal rekan seperjalanannya. "Aku dapat C plus di mata kuliah Desain Dinding kemarin. Kukira jurusan ini mendukung kreativitas, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Lalu apa ya sebenarnya esensi mata kuliah ini, kalau mereka masih saja mendewakan model konvensional?" tanya pemuda itu, berapi-api bak provokator demonstrasi.

"Kau membuat dinding dengan relief di dua sisi, dan menara-menara bertanduk seperti di film fiksi ilmiah. Itu tidak efisien," sahut Mikasa cepat, lupa mempertimbangkan bahwa mungkin itu pertanyaan retoris. Dan untung saja dia sadar tepat waktu—karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan langsung menggelar materi presentasi Sejarah Dinding semester kemarin. _Yang benar saja, kau merasa lebih kompeten daripada arsitek-arsitek terbaik delapan abad?_

Eren merengut kesal. "Tapi hei, paling tidak Sir Auruo harus mengakui kalau gambarku keren! Butuh dua jam menggambar robot Titannya, tau!"

"Iya, memang. Itu alasannya kenapa kau tidak dapat nilai D."

Eren mendengus. Salahnya sendiri sih memang, bicara tentang beratnya kehidupan ke mahasiswa jenius bergelar IPK tertinggi. Mana tahu di bagaimana rasanya. Ah,ya... mestinya sejak awal Eren bisa memprediksi kalau endingnya bakal seperti ini. Dulu, Mikasa masuk ke universitas Maria tanpa tes, sebagai pemegang nilai ujian terbaik di seluruh provinsi. Sementara Eren masih harus begadang sampai habis kopi berliter-liter. Dan sekarang, setelah satu tahun berlalu... tidak ada yang berubah dari seorang Mikasa Ackerman—

—atau setidaknya, yang bersangkutan merasa seperti itu.

Yah, mungkin kecuali soal preferensinya terhadap fashion yang agak sedikit bergeser, dari rok terusan menjadi t-shirt dan celana jeans. Juga gaya rambut yang dulunya panjang terurai menjadi potongan bob pendek di bawah telinga—yang katanya sih demi alasan kepraktisan dan efisiensi sampo. Oh, dan mungkin ditambah _traits_ yang barangkali terasimilasi dari rekan-rekan sekelasnya yang mayoritas lelaki: ketidak-peduliannya pada penampilan.

 _Well,_ oke. Mungkin Mikasa memang berubah. Sedikit.

Tapi di luar itu, rasa-rasanya semua hal berjalan mulus-mulus saja. Kekhawatiran Carla terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut akademik sama sekali tidak terbukti. Bahkan kemudian waktu-lah yang membuktikan sebaliknya: bahwa daripada Mikasa, justru malah Eren yang mesti mati-matian mengejar nilai, begadang tiap musim ujian, dan berjuang menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang nyaris _impossible_ dikerjakan selama cuma masih ada dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari. Sementara si saudara angkat entah bagaimana masih bisa kelihatan santai-santai saja—makan masih teratur, tidur masih delapan jam sehari, dan masih belum mabuk menghadapi diktat _Advanced Engineering Mathematics._

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, mereka menelusuri jalan-jalan yang familiar menuju gedung teknik. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai hari ini, kampus jadi ramai. Eren jadi teringat waktu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini—langkahnya lebar-lebar, dagunya terangkat, senyumnya terkembang. Masih kelewat bangga dan jumawa karena berhasil melewati ujian seleksi dan masuk ke jurusan paling kece se-universitas. Apalagi ketika setiap kali ia lewat di antara senior, mereka selalu memandang terpesona ke arahnya. _Kurang oke gimana coba?_ Bahkan di hari pertama, teman sekelasnya ada yang sampai _double-take_ dan tersandung nabrak tiang saking salah fokusnya. Eren langsung ketawa congkak. _Belum pernah lihat cowok ganteng, bro?_

Ah, sungguh masa-masa polos yang indah.

Atau ngenes sih, lebih tepatnya. Karena nyatanya butuh setengah semester bagi Eren Jaeger, untuk menyadari bahwa yang jadi pusat perhatian sebenarnya adalah Mikasa Ackerman—gadis pendiam yang nyaris 24/7 selalu berjalan di sampingnya. Seperti sekarang. Yah, beberapa hal memang tidak gampang berubah seiring waktu berlalu.

"Oi Eren, Mikasa!"

Dua orang yang dipanggil namanya spontan menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang melambai dari kejauhan, lalu berlari mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hai Armin! Baru datang?" tanya Eren tidak kalah bersemangat. Menyalami kawannya seakan lama nggak ketemu. Padahal baru aja kemarin sore mereka nyari kepiting di sawah bareng-bareng.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baru dari ruangan Sir Erwin, membantu membereskan beberapa dokumen."

"Ck ck ck. Kau masih saja jadi anak kesayangan, ya."

"Ah, tidak juga," Armin tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi dapat info. Katanya kita dapat dosen pengawas baru, lho."

Eren menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Dosen pengawas adalah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap satu kelas, dan berwenang untuk segala hal di luar kegiatan belajar mengajar. Kedisiplinan, kerja sama, kebersihan, sopan santun, sebut saja. Dan meski kelas Pertahanan Dinding ini jurusan yang terkenal sampai ke Sina, jangan kira orang-orangnya gampang diatur. Memang sih, ada orang-orang macam Armin Arlert yang perangainya kayak malaikat nyasar ke bumi; tapi jangan lupa juga ada Mikasa Ackerman yang pernah hampir matahin hidung orang cuma gara-gara nggak sengaja bikin saudaranya jatuh tersandung.

"Oh ya? Ah, baguslah. Capek hati juga kan Min kalau sampai lulus kita tetep sama Sir Keith Shardis. Galak mampus."

Si pemuda berambut pirang tertawa garing. Alias tawa 'sebenarnya-mau-bilang-setuju-tapi -takut-kualat'.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang baru? Miss Petra bukan?"

 _Anak ini ngarep banget, sih._ "Bukan. Ada dosen pindahan baru dari Rose, aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari cara bicaranya dengan Sir Erwin sih, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah kenal lama."

"Kau kan sering baca buku psikologi. Menurutmu orangnya bagaimana?" bisik Eren sambil mendekat ke Armin. Bahkan sampai sini, Mikasa pun ikut penasaran dan berpindah ke sisi lain pemuda pirang itu untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"E-entahlah. Kurasa tidak baik membicarakan dosen di belakang..."

"Oh, ayolah. Mikasa saja ingin tahu. Iya kan, Mik?" tanya Eren manipulatif. Yang untungnya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mikasa.

Armin terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya bicara juga. "Waktu aku ke ruangan Sir Erwin, dia sudah ada di sana. Dia duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki di atas meja, sambil mengomentari debu (yang entah betulan ada atau tidak) di rak buku—jadi mungkin dia orang yang memperhatikan detail... dan jelas tidak sekaku kepala jurusan kita. Lalu cara memegang cangkir tehnya juga agak aneh. Barangkali dia agak eksentrik."

Eren menghela napas lega. "Ah, syukurlah. Apapun lebih baik daripada empat tahun bersama Sir Shardis."

Mendengar komentar itu, mendadak Armin langsung menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kurasa 'syukurlah' bukan kata yang tepat, Eren..." ujarnya, dengan aura yang membuat orang langsung dapat _bad vibe_. "...tunggu saja sampai kalian ketemu orangnya langsung."

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ to be continued ]**

 **P.S:** Lagi kangen sama LeviMika. Udah gitu aja.


End file.
